Adella
Princess Adella is a minor character from The Little Mermaid, the sequel and the TV series but the main character in the prequel. She is one of Ariel's sisters. She is voiced by Sherry Lynn in the related TV series and by Tara Strong in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. In the broadway musical, she is portrayed by Michelle Lookadoo with mint green hair and a pink tail with a starfish bra. Background Adella is the daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She has a chartreuse yellow tail and wears a chartreuse green seashell bikini top. She has teal eyes and her dark brown hair is tied in a ponytail with a pearly hairband and headpiece that both match the colour of her tail. Her appearance varies slightly in the TV series, where she wears a grey hairband and animated to be somewhat heavier than her sisters. However in both the original (aside from one brief moment in the "Daughters of Triton" song), prequel films and the coloring pages, she has the exact same figure as her sisters. The prequel film establishes that Adella is boy-crazy, often dreaming about boys and flirting with them. In extension media released from 1989 onwards, she is the fifth daughter of King Triton. Bonus features from the DVD release of the prequel, however, state that Adella is the third of Triton's daughters. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid'' Adella appears at the beginning of the film, where she is performing the song "Daughters of Triton" alongside her other sisters. Afterwards, she only has cameo appearances alongside her other siblings. ''The Little Mermaid'' (TV series) Most of Adella's appearances are cameos alongside her other sisters. In the episode "Trident True", she is the victim of a practical joke courtesy by Urchin. When she tries to comb her hair, she ends up having a bad hair day. At the end of the episode, she presents Triton with a father's day present, and it is implied that she gives him the same thing every year. ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' Like the rest of her sisters (with the obvious exception of Ariel) the only time she appears is during Melody's ill-fated christening. ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' Adella's first appearance in the film is as a young girl. She is relaxing in a cove alongside her sisters and parents, but is forced to flee when pirates attack. Adella's mother, Athena, is killed in the attack, which devastates the family. As a result of his grief, Triton bans music (Athena was a noted lover of music), and has Adella and her sisters be strictly raised by their governess, Marina Del Rey. As a teenager, Adella learns from Ariel about a secret underground club called The Catfish Club and starts dancing with a fat male sea slug. She secretly attends alongside of them, but is caught by Marina and punished by Triton. At the end of the film, after music is restored to Atlantica, Adella is seen kissing Stevie. Trivia * Her name is a Latinized form of "Adele". Category:Females